The Legand of the Digiangels
by internet junky
Summary: When Tk and Kari go back to the Digiworld
1. Default Chapter Title

The Lenend of the Digiangels 

TK 

"She's almost here," he said quietly. Tk, now 15, stood there in his "cool outfit" and looked very nervously. "Okay kid, get it together." His plan was to surprise Kori when she walked around the corner. He looked around again, she would be there in a couple of seconds! He could hear her boots hitting the ground with every step she took. When she was about to come around the corner he heard this digicive go off from his pocket, he had put it there for good luck. Then he reached into he pocket, sreched around, and pulled it out only to see it was going off!!!!!! "What the.." "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran to find out what was wrong when he saw it. A huge vortex like the one that look him to the Digiworld. "Nooooo, it can't be......not again." He stood stunned by what was happening, he remembered something. "KORI!!!!!" And with that he jumped in after her. 

Kori 

She woke up in a pile of leaves, hurting in many places. "Oowwww, where am I?" She remember walking home alone from another blind date loser and then being pulled into vortex and, thinking she was crazy, heard Tk yelling for her. After that it was a total blank. After quickly looking over the area she saw him, lying motionless on the ground. "NO!!" she ran over to his side and dropped to her knees and looked for a pulse. (Tai had shown her how to survive in the wild a few years ago before he went to collage.) "Good he's still alive," she said, then she checked for broken bones and signs of internal bleeding. "Better only a broken ankle." She then kissed him lightly on the forehead and like magic, he woke up and looked around. "I'm so glad tha...." He covered her mouth whit his glove. "Shhh..." he said. She listened carefully, then she heard it. "YYYYAAAAWWWWW!!!!!!!!" It was kawagamon. And a big one at that! "We have to move, NOW!" He yelled. "Can't, you have a broken ankle." "Let me lean on your solder, then lets run!" But as he got up, it came down. "No, this can't be it." The huge kawagamon began to slowly close it's pincers down on them. She did something she always wanted to do but never thought she could. "I love you, Tk." Then she kissed him full on and waited for the princes to close down on them. 

Will they make it out in one piece? Dose Tk feel the same way about Kori? Wind out in Part 2 of The Legend of the Digiangels. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The legend of the Digiangels Part 2 : The Coming of Light 

Kari 

"Lighting Claw!!" said a all too familiar voice. Gatomon appeared, but seemed bigger than when Kari had left her. Slashes appeared on both sides of the Kawagamon, which, after that, decided that was too much flew back to its nest. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled as she picked up the small-cat-like digimon. "Oh, I have missed you so much." "Forgive me, but who are you?" "Gatomon, don't you remember me?" "Sould I?" "It's me, Kari." At this Gatomon seemed stunned by what she heard. "Kari, is that you?" "Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it." "Too long, and who is that over there?" "It's Tk, he must have passed out." "We sould get moving, before the whole nest of Kawagamon attack." "I'm sorry to say that it is easier said than done, Tk has a broken ankle." "Oh, don't worry about that." On that note Gatomon whistled and a HUGE dragon-like digimon landed. "What is it my queen? I, Drgonmon, am here to do." "We need to get these two back to the please." "Castle?" "I'll explain on the way." she replied as she helped dragonmon get Tk in place on his back. 

"Until a few days ago all things in the digital world were clam and peaceful, then he showed up." Gatomon said sadly. "He attacked the other digidestins digimon, except me and Patamon, before they knew what hit them, I'm afraid they are all dead, or have been taken by him." She pushed off a tear, "Who did this?" Kari demand. "His name is Diablomon. We are almost home." But then Kari looked around all she could see were clouds. "Home where?" "There." Gatomon pointed a claw at one of the bigger clouds, then suddenly the cloud opened up to reveal a huge caste. "Wow." was all she said. 

Once they were all inside Gatomon explained more about what had happened while they were gone. "After you all left the digital world we nine digimon became the rulers, the 8 digitesined digimon and leomon, we had the digital world peaceful and so the arts fourshied. Every digimon have their place and their own job to do. No one ever fought and time passed, I had this caste build here so I could watch over my little corner of the Digiworld, later Patamon diced to join me up here, but lately he hasn't talked, or even left his room. Now I am really worried about him. I think he feels responsible for the deaths of the other digimon. I asked Jenni if he could bring you back, but he told me that he could only bring two back at a time, and only if there was trouble." "We have to tell Patamon that Tk is here, that might get him to come out." "Well I think we sould wait for him to come to first. But in the mean time, you have grown up so much." "Yeah, after we left the to go back to the real world, I thought about you everyday, wondering if I was ever going to see you again. Now I'm in high school and I think I love Tk." This time Gatomon was really stunned. "Have you told him yet?" "I did just before you found us, but I don't know it he feels the same way." Kari started to cry when she tough about him not liking her. "Kari, there is no reason to cry, I am sure the digidocters can heal his leg." She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's not that, it's just that I am worried that he doesn't feel the same way." She walked over to him and asked the doctor digimon if he was going to be all right, he said that he had passed out form shock and that his leg was only busied, not broken. "That's good, Gatomon, do you think that we sould tell Patamon about him Tk now?" 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Legand of the Digi Angels: Chapter 3 The joining of the two hearts 

After much rest Tk was finnaly walking with the help of Kari. When Tk got all the never he had Gatomon led them down a dark set of stairs. "How much farther is it?" Tk asked for the millionth time "Not much farther, in fact," Gatomon stoped in front of a lagre rusted door. "We're here." Tk gased "You mean to tell me that Patomon lives down here? It seems so unlike him to live where it is so dark." "Many things have changed from the time you were last here." Gatomon commented. Tk looked at Kari only to see her looking at him. Their eyes met. Gatomon's eyes rolled. "Plaese, lets go in before I gag to death." Even for her size she easily opened the door "Patomon? Somebody is here to see you." From the darkest corner of the room a deep voice called "Who is it?" Tk steped forward "Patomon, it's me, Tk. Where are you?" A very weak patomon crawled out of the darkest "Tk? Is that really you?" He fell down to tried to move. Tk tried to run to his side but fell because of his anlke. He landed right in front of Patomon. His face grimaced in pain. "Yeah, it's me. Shot." He held his leg "Come on, let's get out of here, too dark if you ask me." Kari ran up next to him and helped him up before receaching for Patomon. "Come on, Gatomon. Let's get out of here." She held on to Tk with one hand and held Patomon in the other. She could feel Tk rubbing the back of her neck. "Kari, when we get a chance, I need to talk to you," He came in to whisper in her ear "Alone." She nodded and contiuned to walk along the stairs. 

When they got back to the main room Gatomon took Patomon to find something for him to eat leaveing Tk and Kari alone. Tk sat down on a chouch next to Kari as she drank some tea. "Kari, plaese, put down your tea for this," He waited until he heard the clank of the cup on the table, he looked down for a moment then looked back up to Kari, "Hikari Kamiya, I have to say this now." He gthered his coruage then he said it "I love you." 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Legand of the Digi Angels: Chapter 4 A new path 

Kari was shcoked by what Tk had just said to her. But she stood up clamy and walked out of the room leaveing him to think about what he had done. By the time he finnaly got up to go talk to her, he was stoped by Gatomon "Let me handle this." She left him in the room where he sat back down and started to cry when Patomon came in from eating. "What's wrong, Tk?" His voice was almost normal pitch, but still a bit deeper. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He shuged off what had just happened. "Tk, don't give that lie, I know you are lieing to me." Patomon walked closer to him then hoped up onto the couch. Tk looked down at his little Digimon. "Ok, I guess I can't keep it a sercet anymore. I love Kari, but," He looked out to the bacloy where She and Gatomon where talking, "I dont think she feels the same way." Patomon smiled at this then started to giggel. "What's so funny?" Patomon conituned to laugh. When he finnaly stoped he looked up at Tk. "I feel the same way aobut Gatomon." At this Tk began to laght too. When they had there fill of laughing they started to talk about things they could do to get Kari and Gatomon to like them. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Kari was leaning over the edge cring when Gatomon came up behind her. "This is about Tk, isn't it?" She stayed in her stance cring over the edge. "You heard the whole thing, huh?" Gatomon jumped up onto the railing and walked closer to Kari. "Yeah." For a long moment nethier of them said anything until Kari broke the slince. "Have you ever loved anyone?" She turned her head to hear Gatomon's response. Gatomon walked closer to her and whispered in her ear one word. "Patomon." She looked at Gatomon and smiled. "That's what I firgued you were going to say." She killed the smile. "But, how do you know when you are in love?" "You don't really, It sort of happens, you can't control it, no matter how hard you try." A soft breez blew in and moved Gatomon's fur around. "Maybe we both need to talk to them." She looked inside and saw the two of them rolling on the floor laughing and she Anime Sweatdroped. "Maybe later would be a better time." 

~Later~ 

Kari, Gatomon, Tk, Patomon, and the girfin-like digimon Dragonmon met in the war room to talk about what they were going to do. Tk and Kari were flashing frits to each other while Gato(mon) and Pato(mon) watched veidos of Diablomon's attacks. The whole time Dragon(mon), who was still new to war, looked like a kid in a candy store. Finnaly Gato yelled something at Pato. "We cant defeat him with force unless we raise the deleted digimon!" Dragon snaped up. "THAT'S IT! We'll raise the deteled digimon!" He seemed giggy at this idea. "Ok, its offical, this place has over loaded Dragon's brain." He shot a look at Gato. "Im serious, there is an old legand about a place called the RB dimetion." Gato and Pato were both shcoked by what he said. "We can't go there! All the evil digimon we ever deleted are there!" "But we will only take the good digimon with us." "What is going to keep the bad digimon from following us?" "We will fight them away and lose them." "Ok, then, do you have a better idea?" Them both stoped and looked at each other. "He's right." Tk stood up. "Ok, where is this place?" "The legands say that it is somewhere between the real world and this world." Tk grimaced "How are going to get there?" Gato hoped onto the table. "The legands also speak of a cave deep inside infinely monutain that will take us there." Kari stood up next to Tk. "Let's get ready to move out." 

Will they find this cave? Will they bring back the good digimon? Will Tk and Kari ever openly show there feelings for each other? Find out all this and more in Chapter 5 of "The Legand of the DigiAngels" 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The legand of the Digiangels Chpater 5: Into the darkness 

~Inside Diablomon's lair~ 

Diablomon sat brooding over his drink. "Those two have been very quite latey. Too quite." A stange mix of Gerymon, Bridramon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Devimon, Kuwamon, and Angemon appoced the dark lord. "What news do you bring, Kimeramon?" Diablomon barked. "The two digimon have left there castle with two *Humans* on the back of one of their severnts." "THEY WHAT?!" Diablo roared. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Dragomon, are you sure this is the way?" Patamon asked clamly as Dragomon flew thought the cluds. "Yes, I am sure. This is the way the legand says to go." Dragomon replied after pulling out of the cloud bank.  Gatomon thought to herself. Kari could sense Gatomon's uneasyness. "What's wrong?" "Nothing......" Gatomon trailed off. "Don't give me that, now are you going to tell me whats wrong or not?" Kari sounded VERY serious. "It's just this whole idea behind the RB universe. It sacres me to think of all the evil digimon in there." Gatomon started to cry and Kari picked her up in her arms. "Don't worry. You can always Digiovle if we need us to." Kari looked like a mother holding her baby. Tk started to make gagging sounds while Patamon started to giggle. "Men." 

~After nightfall~ 

Dragomon had chosen a realitvey clear area to set them down and set up camp. Tk and Kari went off alone to gather some firewood, together. Once they were about 50 feet away from the camp Tk broke the slince. "Kari, about what happened back at the castle...." He was stoped by Kari's hand over his mouth. "I sould be the one who is going to be doing the apogies around here." She led him over to a large rock and intived him to sit down. "Aren't they bueatyful?" Kari said looking up. "Yeah, the stars sure are." Tk said before slowy looking up himself and Kari gigged. "No, silly, your eyes." She stope giggeing and pulled him close to her and was about to kiss him then a fireball blasting down nearby them. "You Digidestined will be as easy to kill as your digimon." Diablo suddeny appeard over them holding another fireball in his hand. The frist blast had left them spawing on the gound a few feet from each other. "KARI!" "TK!" Then they were both floating weightlessy in a black abyess. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Legand of the DigiAngels Chapter 6 : The Return of a Hero  
  
Kari sloey woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She felt a small poke on her side. "Ah, mom, just five more mintues......." She turned over and was poked again. This time she opened her eyes, slowy. All she saw at frist was a bloc of orange, with spots of pink, yellow, green, white, and red. "Agumon, biyomon, gabumon, palmon, gomamon, and tentomon? No, it cant be, your alll dead." As her vison came into focus she saw that it WAS the digi-destined Digimon as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tk who HAD been sleeping woke up, had beening the key word.  
  
"What is it? Diablomon?" He looked around then almost screamed himself when he saw the Digimon. They were standing there looking VERY puzzled.  
  
"Is this how humans usaly react to seeing old friends?" Agumon asked as Kari finnaly stop screaming.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, we thought you were dead." Kari expalined.  
  
"Digimon ever die, we only get re-forrmated." Gabumon said all, fact-of-factly. "But sence Primary Village was destoryed, we have to stay here until it is re-built or we find a new place to be re-forrmated to." Tk and Kari looked at each other then back at the digimon.  
  
"Have you tried?"  
  
"Many times, not one place was suitalbe, we may never find out............................" Biyomon said sadly.  
  
~Meanwhile back in the Digital World~  
  
Gatomon and Patamon were traped, Diablomon had won, all they could do now was run. Kimeramon had them cornerd in a box canyon. They ran as fast as they could until they spoted a small cave. When Gatomon frist saw the cave, it seemed flimair to her. "IN THERE!" she yelled to Patamon who followed her into the cave. Once they intered Kimeramon fired a Nova Blast causeing the cave opening to close.   
  
"Haha! Your traped, it will only be a matter of time before you met your friends!" Kimeramon taughted them. They held each other in a almost loveing embrace. As soon as he left they realized what they were doing and quickly moved apart.  
  
"Umm, I was just, kinda, ummm......" Patamon trailed off.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Gatomon said, pulling Patamon lips to met hers.  
  
Will Tk, Kari, and the other Digimon ever get out?  
And what about Gatomon and Patamon? Are they in love? Crazy? 


End file.
